


Fairytales Assemble

by BandraK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen Cuteness, random sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's curious about who else was wandering around the Enchanted Forest back in the day and turns to (and cuddles with) a slightly exasperated Regina for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Assemble

“Wolverine?”

Regina stifled the urge to roll her eyes. “No, there was no ‘Wolverine’ in the enchanted forest. How many times do I need to tell you that the X-men are not real?”

“Nightcrawler?”

“Emma!”

“What?” Emma gave her couch mate an innocent look with just a touch of feelings wounded by Regina’s exasperated tone. “I find out everybody in fairy-tales really exist – including Frankenstein, who is about as far from a fairy-tale as you can get – and there’s hundreds of other worlds out there and yet somehow the greatest fighting force in the Marvel universe couldn’t possibly be real?”

“You’re exaggerating, Dear.”

“I don’t see ho-”

“The Avengers are the greatest fighting force in the Marvel universe.” A faint hint of a smile played around the corners of Regina’s mouth as she watched the dumbstruck look on Emma’s face.

“Henry, Dear. I may not approve of them but he’s quite a fan of comic books.” She paused to take a sip from her cup of tea then placed the thin porcelain container back on its saucer before she propped an elbow casually on the back of the couch before returning her attention to a still silent Emma. “The movies weren’t too bad either.”

Emma continued to stare at Regina in mute confusion until a wide grin slowly spread across her face.

“You’re a closet comic nerd.”

“I am no su-”

“Yes you are and you can’t deny it. I bet you even dress up in costumes when no-ones around, don’t you?”

“I most assuredly do nothing of the sort.”

“Oh please. I’ve heard about the outfits you wore back in your wicked Queen days, hell I’ve seen some of them in Henry’s book and you’re, like, one lightning bolt emblem away from being a super villain.”

“Evil, not wicked. And I do not cos-play; with or without others present.”

Emma’s peal of laughter further creased Regina’s forehead. “Oh my god you so do. You even call it cos-play.”

“And you apparently know that that means.” Regina fired back. “So tell me, Miss Swan, who do you dress up at when you’ve got the loft to yourself?”

Emma’s amusement fell from her face in the span of a heartbeat and in just as much time the triumphant smirk that Regina had for catching the sheriff with her own ill conceived logic grew. As did the blush flooding across the blonde’s cheeks.

“Maybe I should just transport myself over there now and see what you have hidden in the back of your closet.” Regina teased before rising from her seat.

“Regina! Please?” Emma’s hands both gripped the older woman’s wrist and Regina’s smile dimmed slightly as she took in the pleading expression on the younger woman’s face. 

“I- Emma I was only-” She lowered herself back to the couch, resting her free hand over Emma’s. “I won’t.”

Emma glanced down at their hands as she replayed Regina’s soft voice speaking her promise in her head. “I don’t-”

“Of course not.” Regina cut in, still keeping her voice at a gentle volume. “Not that there would be anything wrong if you did.” She gave Emma’s hand a soft double pat before lightly brushing her thumb against Emma’s skin. “And as you pointed out, even if there were, I’d be the last one to call you out on it. I was quite the… dramatic dresser back in the day.”

Emma peeked up at Regina without lifting her tipped forward head to confirm what her senses were telling her – that Regina was telling the truth. 

“Thanks.” She muttered, then pulled her hands back to her lap. 

Silence reigned between the two women for several moments, broken only by the faint shuffle of cloth against cloth as Regina leaned back against the couch.

“Emma?”

“Mystique?”

Matching smiles tugged at both of their mouths.

“No, Miss Swan, Mystique is not real either… though I did met a shapeshifter once…”

Emma half turned, one leg tucked under herself. “Go on.”

“It’s not a pretty story, Dear. This was back in my 'villainous’ days.”

Emma shrugged a she reached for her own largely untouched cup of tea and took a sip. Her face scrunched up at the taste in a way that had Regina biting the tip of her tongue to keep from laughing. “So what,” Emma said, as she settled back into place and re-affixed her gaze on Regina, “it’s just a story, right?”

“A dark one.”

“Every story needs a bad guy; how else is the good guy supposed to save the day?”

“Given my experiences with your father and his bumbling heroics-” Regina cut herself off.

Emma ignored the brunettes fingers picking at the stitching of the couch cushion. "Was he that bad?“

Henry’s adopted mother flicked her nail against the seam one last time. "No, not really. In fact he was always my favourite of the pair of them.” Her eyes snapped back to Emma’s “Which I will deny if you tell anyone I said it.”

Emma held her hands up in surrender. “I won’t” Her right hand dropped to her chest and drew an X over her left breast. “Cross my heart.”

“The heart of the saviour…” Regina nodded. “I’ve had worse.”

“Hey!" Emma’s grin took the sting out of her protest. 

"Am I lying?”

“… No. But you could have phrased it a little better.”

“It’s not my job to flatter your ego.”

“Clearly.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

Regina half expected her to stick her tongue out as well.

Emma didn’t.

“So you were saying?” Emma said instead. 

“The Shapeshifter? I met Him, or her… I’m honestly still not sure which-”

“No, no, about my dad.”

“There’s nothing more to say, Dear. He wasn’t as terrible as I occasionally make him out to be.”

Emma ignored the 'occasionally’ for now. “No, not that. The bit about his heroics.”

Years of training and necessity had taught Regina how to hide her emotions but Emma noticed the small flicker that passed over Regina’s face.

“Unless you don’t want to-”

“No. I mean no, it’s alright.” Regina took a short breath. “All I was going to say was that, given Charming’s bumbling, I prefer my saviours to be female.”

“Oh.” Emma’s grin grew i spite of her efforts to stop it.

“Don’t read anything into it. It’s a purely practical consideration. Your Father spent half his time trying to undermine my rule. You at least saved me from a burning building.”

“Sure. I got you.”

“I mean it, Miss Swan.”

“Mmhmm. Hey. I believe you.”

Regina eyed Emma for several beats before relaxing back into her seat.

“… Even if my superpower doesn’t.”

Emma’s “Ow” was muffled by the pillow that struck her head a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> A while (read year) ago I decided to try my hand at some tumblr Once Upon a Time rp-ing... one account didn't work out so much so I started posting OUAT fanfic there instead; never intending to post them here. Going over the account today and changed my mind.
> 
> So here they are (separately, mind you, not all together), with some minor editing (and titles too; fancy, fancy titles). Enjoy. ;D
> 
> I blame this on a lack of sleep too (if you don't know what the too is referring to, see "If You Go Down in the Woods Today" for an explanation).


End file.
